Sins of the Daughter
by Mogo Girl
Summary: With John Horn in prison, Hawke and Cait thought they could start their lives together. Angelica Horn, however, has other ideas. A sequel to my story VIOLATIONS.
1. Chapter 1

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

_A/N: This is a sequel to my first Airwolf fanfic, VIOLATIONS. I'm not sure where this one is headed other than I know that Angelica Horn will be back to avenge her father's capture. Basically, we'll enjoy this ride together! Please let me know as we go along if you are enjoying the story, the muse loves reviews _

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 1**

"_Nooooooo!" _Cait sat up and screamed out in her sleep as she tossed and turned fighting violently with the blankets that seemed to be holding her down. "_Stop, please stop!"_

Hawke was immediately awakened from the couch in front of the fireplace in his cabin. Throwing back his covers he quickly rose and bounded up the steps two at a time to the loft bedroom where Caitlin was sleeping.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing Caitlin by the shoulders, he tried the best he could to calm her down. "Caitlin, wake up…it's me, Hawke. You're all right." He said as he lightly shook her trying to wake her from the nightmare.

"_Let go of me!" _Caitlin screamed as she tried desperately to break from his hold.

"CAITLIN!" he shouted firmly as he leaned in even closer to her face and tightened his hold on her.

The loud and stern tone to his voice seemed to reach through Cait's nightmare and she suddenly stopped fighting as she slowly climbed back into consciousness. "Hawke?" she said lightly as she wakened and tried to focus in on him.

"Yeah, it's me, baby. I'm here. You were having another nightmare." Hawke pulled her closer as he wiped some of the tears from her face.

"Oh, God, Hawke…it was so real. It was Carver all over again. I couldn't get him off of me, I couldn't get away," she cried as she collapsed exhausted into Hawke's embrace.

"I know, Cait. But I'm here now, Carver's gone and you're safe. I promise you. I won't let anyone ever hurt you like that again." Hawke slowly stroked her red hair as he tried his best to soothe her and slow her racing heartbeat.

It had been a long three weeks since Caitlin O'Shannessy had been raped by one of John Bradford Horn's men at Horn's instruction in a bid to gain control once again over both Stringfellow Hawke and Airwolf. The Airwolf team, along with some help from Michael Coldsmith-Briggs or Archangel as he was known in the spy world, had finally been able to bring down and capture both Horn and Carver, the man who had raped Caitlin, but the effects of the ordeal had understandably been lasting for her.

If anything good at all had come of the whole Horn incident it had been that Hawke had finally found the courage to profess his love for Caitlin. After Horn's arrest, Hawke had told Caitlin he wanted her to come back to stay with him at his cabin for as long as she wanted. Of course, in his mind he was hoping it was a permanent arrangement but with all that Caitlin had been through, he knew better than to push too hard. For now, he was just happy to have her near, where he could keep an eye on her and keep his promise to keep her safe. In his mind, Hawke felt more than partially responsible for what had happened to Cait and he was going to find a way to make it up to her if it took the rest of his life.

As much as he wanted to move their relationship forward, Hawke was making sure to take things slow, giving Cait time to heal both physically and emotionally from the rape. Therefore, he had insisted on her taking his bed while he slept on the couch every night. He longed to hold her in his arms through the long, dark, mountain nights but realized that she would have be the one to make the first move, when she was ready. He didn't mind, he would wait for her, no matter how long it took.

"Oh, Hawke," Caitlin said as she pushed herself out of Hawke's arms so she could look him in the eyes. Something about those steel blue eyes of his that others often called cold somehow always made her feel safer. "I thought things were getting better, I hadn't had a nightmare in 3 nights, and now they're back."

"Caitlin, Dr. Gray said they would probably return. It's only been three weeks, you got to give it some time," he said gently as he moved beside her in the bed and put his arm around her waist, pulling her protectively into his side.

Caitlin had started seeing a psychiatrist, Dr. Carolyn Gray, to help her deal with the effects of being a rape victim. She had resisted the idea at first but at String's encouraging, she had agreed to the counseling.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that we were planning on going to the hangar in the morning. If you're not ready, we can wait a few days," Hawke offered. The rape had taken place in the Santini Air hangar and Cait had not been back since the day it happened. As much as she loved being with Hawke at his cabin, Cait had asked him when they could go back as she was beginning to miss Dom and work. She felt she needed some normalcy back in her life. After clearing it with Dr. Gray at her previous session, Hawke had finally agreed to take her in the morning.

"No, Hawke, I need to go. I want things to start to get back to normal. I can't hide away like a scared little girl for the rest of my life."

"No one thinks of you like that Caitlin. We love you and we all understand you need some time. No one's going to blame you if you need a little more." Hawke leaned over and lovingly kissed her on the top of her head. "Anyways, I've kinda liked having you all to myself," he said with a mischevious smile.

"Yeah, I've been a whole lot of fun what with my nightmares keeping you up at all hours of the night and crying fits that happen out of nowhere. Not to mention all of these cuts and bruises that make me look just hideous. I'm sure I've been a real joy," Caitlin said as she looked away from Hawke in embarrassment.

"Hey," he answered back as he lightly took her chin in his hand and turned her head so she would have to look at him. "You are the most beautiful and strong woman I know and no cuts or bruises or tears could ever change that. I love you, Caitlin O'Shannessy, and theirs is no place on this earth I would rather be than here with you right now. You got that?"

"I don't deserve you, Stringfellow Hawke," Caitlin said as she reached over and put her arms around his neck. "Kiss me?" she asked tentatively.

"Cait, are you sure?" he asked as his heart began to race just a little faster. It was what he had wanted since he brought her back to the cabin but had dared not ask.

"More sure than I've ever been of anything in my life. I need you to kiss me and hold me in your arms tonight. Don't go back to the couch, okay? I need to feel what real love is again, " she pleaded as she moved even closer in to him.

Tilting his head, Hawke slowly lowered his lips onto hers. What started out as a gentle and tender kiss soon became passionate for both of them. A hunger that had been building for a long time, even long before the Horn incident of three weeks ago was finally being satisfied. Although he knew that Cait still had a lot of healing to do, Hawke sensed his days of sleeping on the couch were over.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

It had been two weeks since Angelica Horn had been advised of her father's arrest. She had heard the details of what he had done to Stringfellow Hawke and that red haired bitch that had him ensnared in her claws. She wasn't remorseful for her father's actions, or even that her father was now imprisoned in solitary confinement in some remote prison probably never to see the light of day again, only that he hadn't completed the job and had Caitlin O'Shannessy killed when he had the chance.

"_I will not make that mistake," _she thought to herself as she stared at her image in the mirror. _"I'm twice the woman that she ever was and Hawke knows that. He just needs a little reminder." _

Finishing her makeup with a quick swath of red lipstick across her voluptuous lips, Angelica Horn picked up the phone extension on her vanity table.

"Andrew, get the chopper ready. I'm going to Van Auys."

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 2**

"_Who_ did you say was waiting to see me, Marella? I must have heard you wrong." Archangel sat up in his chair looking incredulously at his assistant.

"No sir, I'm afraid you heard me correctly. Angelica Horn is here and waiting to see you."

"Are you trying to tell me that she just walked into Knightsbridge on her own and requested to see me?"

Michael just couldn't believe it. Angelica Horn had disappeared off of everyone's radar after her father's first attempt to gain Airwolf over a year previously. She had been part of her father's plot to brainwash Hawke although her motives had been quite different from her fathers. Angelica was plainly after Hawke, the man and not the pilot. She could care less about Airwolf but had set her sights on possessing Stringfellow Hawke and she had damn near succeeded. The only thing that had saved Hawke from Angelica's clutches was the medication that Cait had been able to administer to him to counteract the brainwashing drugs. After that, Angelica had become enemy number one on Caitlin O'Shannessy's list and she had vowed to get Angelica someday but since then, no one had heard from Angelica Horn until today.

"What the hell does she want?"

"Well sir, she says that she wants to help you make sure that her father never sees the light of day again. She says she has some proof that will help make sure that happens."

"And you believed her?"

"Look, Michael, I'm not saying I believe her, I'm just telling you that she's here, " Marella said with impatience. "But I think we should at least hear her out, don't you?"

Sighing, Archangel glanced up at his ever-calm and cool-headed assistant. "Of course, you're right. Bring her in but I want this whole conversation recorded, you understand? Something's not right here and I want to know what Ms. Horn is up to."

"Yes, sir. Of course." Marella answered as she opened the hidden wall panel and turned on the video and audio recorders in Michael's office.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Cait had butterflies in her stomach as she and Hawke touched down in the helicopter outside the Santini Air Hangar for the first time in three weeks. As Hawke powered down the chopper and started to open his door to get out, he realized that Caitlin hadn't moved from her seat.

"Caitlin? You okay?" he asked with concern as he looked back at her.

Taking a deep breath, Caitlin wasn't really sure how to answer that question. There was nothing she wanted more right now than to get back to work, to see Dom and get back to flying but the thought of entering that hangar where so much had taken place scared her.

"I don't know, Hawke. I thought I was ready for this but I'm afraid when I go in, it's just going to all come rushing back. Dammit!" she suddenly exclaimed as she hit her fist against the chopper window. "I can't stand this Hawke! I hate being afraid like this all the time!"

Getting out of the chopper, Hawke came around and opened Cait's door, holding out his hand. Although his first instinct was to just get back in that bird and fly Caitlin as quickly as he could back to the cabin and lock her away forever so she could be safe, he tried to keep in mind what Caitlin's psychiatrist had told them earlier that morning.

"Look Cait, remember what Dr. Gray told you? She said that eventually you were going to have to face this whether it's today or next week or next month. While I completely understand if you want to turn around and go back to the cabin, the longer you wait, the harder it's going to get. But you don't have to face it alone Cait. I'm here, Dom's here and we won't leave your side. You're safe."

"He's right, honey." Dom had heard the chopper land and had come out to greet Cait. He had stood back giving Hawke a chance to speak with her before intervening. "We'll be with you every step of the way. "

Nodding her head and with a new look of determination on her face, Caitlin took Hawke's helping hand out of the chopper and immediately went over to give Dom a hug. "Thanks, guys! I guess I just needed a pep talk," she said as she stood between the two men putting an arm around each of their waists and giving them each a quick peck on their cheek. "Let's get back to work, shall we?" she said with a smile as the three headed into the hangar together.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

It was 12:30 and the three Santini Air employees had been working happily all morning. Dom couldn't stop smiling thinking that his family was back together and where they should be and that all was right with their world. Cait and String had finally come to their senses and admitted their feelings for one another, Santini Air was up and running on all cylinders with stunt work and charters and lessons being scheduled and all employees were present and accounted for. Life was good.

Cait had done better than she had expected once she had entered the hangar. She was still on light duty so she spent most of her time in the office with paperwork but would wander out occasionally to bring Dom a paper to sign or String a cup of coffee. Every so often a small chill would hit her and she would glance over to the corner of the hangar where the rape had taken place but Dom had removed the cot that had once been used for overnight stays and rearranged the whole area so that it didn't even look the same. It had helped. And if she was feeling scared at all, she would just look to Hawke who always seemed to sense her uneasiness and would respond back with a quick smile of his own, making her feel safe and secure. Just like Dom, Caitlin finally felt that all was as it should be.

"What do you say we take a break and go get some lunch?" Caitlin announced as she came out of the office.

"Now that sounds like a plan!" agreed Dom as he climbed down from the Stars and Stripes painted company chopper he'd been performing maintenance on.

"Sure, why not," Hawke chimed in as he joined Cait and Dom.

Before the three could even get to the jeep to leave, they saw Archangel's white limo approaching the hangar.

"Oh man, not now! We just got things back to normal around here!" Dom grumped as he watched Marella exit the driver seat and head around to open the door for her boss.

"Always nice to see you too, Dom," Michael stated with more than a hint of sarcasm as he approached the trio.

"What is it, Michael? Surely you don't think any of us are going to take an assignment for The Firm right now," Hawke stated in his matter of fact way as he removed his sunglasses and gave the spy an icy stare.

"Look, I wouldn't dare ask if I didn't think it wasn't of the utmost importance, Hawke, you know that."

"No, Michael, Whatever it is, NO! " Hawke stated emphatically as he put his sunglasses back on and started to move around Michael and head for the jeep. "C'mon Dom and Cait, let's go."

"Hawke, wait!" Michael said as he stepped back in front of the younger man. "You'll want to look at this," he said as he indicated to Marella to show Hawke the video tape she was holding.

"I doubt it, Michael. Cait and the rest of us have been through enough over the last couple of months and we need a break. I don't care if it's the President himself on that tape, I don't want anything to do with it."

Knowing he was going to have to find a way to convince Hawke, Michael decided to just go ahead and lay it all out on the table. "Not even if it's Angelica Horn trying to make amends for her father's actions?"

The comment had the desired effect and made Hawke stop in his tracks as Caitlin audibly gasped at the mention of Angelica's name.

"Mamma Mia! Are you telling us that Angelica Horn is back?" Dom exclaimed as he put a steadying arm around Caitlin's shoulders.

"Yes." Archangel explained. "She showed up at Knightsbridge today and asked to speak to me. What's on this tape is the results of that conversation and I think you will be very interested to see what she had to say."

"God, will this family never leave us alone?" Cait said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"All right, Michael, you've got our attention. Let's see what you've got," Hawke sighed as they reluctantly headed back into the hangar office to watch the tape.

_TBC…._

_Hope you are enjoying so far. Angelica's plot should begin to unfold more in the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 3**

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it!" Dominic said as Marella clicked off the VCR and removed the tape from the machine.

"Dom, I actually tend to agree with you on this one but on the other hand, we've been unable to find anything to disprove what she says., " Michael answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, come on, Michael," Hawke said with exasperation, "You don't really believe that Angelica Horn is willing to turn over evidence implicating her father in any number of illegal activities and that she's trying to become some kind of model citizen. That's preposterous and you know it!"

For the past 30 minutes the group had sat and watched the tape of Archangel's conversation with Angelica Horn that had taken place earlier that morning in his office when she had shown up unannounced at Knightsbridge. During the course of the conversation, Angelica had revealed that she had had enough of her father's criminal activities and that hearing of what he had had done to Caitlin was the final straw for her. So she had come to the spy's office with a peace offering of sorts in hand; several files worth of documents linking her father in several crimes, mostly related to drug and weapons runs in and out of Communist countries. Some files would even give The Firm information on other criminals they had been looking for that John Horn had long been associated with.

"Of course, the first thing we did was have our people check the facts in her files," Marella explained. "Every piece of information she provided to us seems to check out. With this evidence we can guarantee that John Bradford Horn and several of his associates are going to rot in jail for the rest of their lives. As much as I hate to admit it, the information she provided will actually go a long way in making this country a whole lot safer."

"So what does she expect in return? Angelica Horn doesn't do something like this out of the goodness of her heart. She's playing you, Michael…what is she after?" Hawke demanded to know.

The room grew silent as Michael and Marella exchanged knowing glances.

"Out with it Michael!" Hawke said impatiently.

" There is one thing you didn't see on that tape," the spy said as he nervously played with his cane. "About five minutes after Ms. Horn left and we had turned off the recording equipment she returned to my office. She said she had forgotten her glasses, and sure enough they were laying on the edge of my desk, but as she was headed out the door she did say that there was one thing she would like if possible but that it wasn't contingent on her turning over the information. Obviously, as you saw, she had already given us the files."

"Here it comes…" Dom interjected with a grunt.

Taking a deep breath, the spy continued. "She wants to meet with you, Hawke."

Caitlin who had been completely silent from the time the tape had first been turned on finally spoke. "No," was all she said but the forcefulness with which she said it and the steely look in her eyes was enough for everyone to take notice.

"Well of course we didn't directly agree to anything, Cait." Michael responded as he did his best to avoid eye contact with the redhead.

"You didn't _directly_ agree to anything…what the hell does that mean?" Hawke asked as he immediately picked up on the spy's hesitance.

Not wanting her boss to have to face the brunt of what she knew was coming all by himself, Marella stepped in to answer Hawke's question. "While she did give us all of those files that we talked about, there was one more thing she said she could guarantee if you would meet with her…"

"NO!" Caitlin said again as she stood and possessively put her arm around Hawkes waist. "I don't care what it is, she's not getting anywhere near String ."

"Now, Caitlin, you know I wouldn't even consider it if what she had wasn't so damn important", Michael countered.

"Nothing's that important, Archangel," Dom said as he came over and stood next to Cait and Hawke in a show of support.

"I have a feeling you'll think differently when I tell you her offer," Michael said as he brushed his mustache with a nervous hand.

"There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, Michael that would ever convince me to meet with that woman." Hawke assured the agent.

"Not even a guarantee of Caitlin's safety?" Marella said as she watched the comment register with the young pilot. "She said that if you agreed to meet with her, alone, she would guarantee that no one in her circle would ever come near Cait again, she would personally guarantee it."

"And if I don't?" Hawke asked as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"And if you don't…" Archangel answered as he looked directly into Hawke's ice-cold eyes, "she said you could consider Caitlin as good as dead. And just so you know, I believe her Hawke. She had photos of every place you and Cait have been in the last couple of weeks, including your cabin, and the therapists office. She's evidently had you under constant surveillance. How, I don't know but she's had someone near you at all times from what we can tell. "

"Mamma Mia!" Dom exclaimed as he sat heavily back in his chair with his face in his hands.

"Wait a minute, this doesn't make sense," Cait tried to reason as she struggled to come to terms with what Michael had just told them. "If she had me in her sights all along, why even bother with coming to you and giving you information you can use? Why the charade?"

Nodding her head to show she understood Cait's confusion, Marella tried to explain what the spies had figured out, "We figure that with her father and several of his main associates out of the picture, Angelica can take over her father's organization. By giving us the information, she effectively wipes out any competition to her claim as her father's successor. Also, it was simply her way in to The Firm to see Archangel."

"But you let her go, dammit! Just let her walk right out of your office? What the hell were you thinking?" Hawke demanded to know.

"We had no choice, String. She made it clear that she had left instructions that if she didn't return within the hour, the hit on Caitlin was to be carried out. We couldn't take that chance," Michael explained. "She said she would give you 24 hours to decide and then she'd contact you. I'm sorry, Hawke. "

The room grew silent as the group realized the implications of what had just taken place. Once again, their lives had been thrown into complete turmoil by the Horn family and this time, none of them were sure they would make it out intact.

_TBC….._


	4. Chapter 4

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 4**

Within the hour, the Santini Air hangar had become a hive of activity. Michael had called in The Firm's forensic team to sweep the building and all equipment, trying to figure out how Angelica Horn had been able to keep tabs on Hawke and Caitlin. The hangar itself was clean as was to be expected since The Firm had routinely swept the building itself at least once a week since Hawke had taken control of Airwolf.

However, it wasn't long before they came up with the answer. Homing beacons had been located on all of the helicopters, as well as the company jeep. Remotely operated micro-cameras had also been found attached to the vehicles explaining how Angelica had been able to get photographs of Cait and String wherever they went. The team just breathed a sigh of relief that there had been no activity with the Airwolf chopper over the last several weeks or Angelica Horn would have most likely discovered the location of the Lair as well.

"Ive got a team headed up to your cabin right now, Hawke," Michael informed the younger man. "They'll do a thorough sweep although I have a feeling they won't find anything since all of the photographs that she showed us were exterior shots. I don't think she ever gained entry to the cabin but I'll want to be sure of that before either of you go back."

Hanging up the phone on Dom's desk, Marella also had further news. "I just spoke with the team we sent to Dominic's and Caitlin's apartments. Dom, yours is clean and there seems to have been no activity there." Turning to Cait, Marella put a calming hand on her friend's arm. "Cait, I'm afraid to say that yours didn't fare so well. Evidently bugs were found in the phones and micro-cameras were located in just about every room. The team leader told me that nothing appears to have been taken but that every photograph of Cait had been either ripped or torn or destroyed in some way. He said it looked very personal. I'm really sorry, Caitlin."

Even though neither Cait nor Hawke had been to the apartment other than to pack up some clothes and personal items for Cait before going to the cabin, just knowing that Angelica had been in her apartment and had gone through all of her things, really shook Caitlin. It was almost as if she had been violated all over again, only this time the violator was the daughter instead of the father. Cait could feel her knees going weak and Hawke could feel her start to shake as he held her by his side.

"Caitlin, it's okay. I've got you," he said as he gently directed her towards a chair and sat her down. Kneeling in front of her, he took both of her hands in his. "Cait, I promise you, she's not going to hurt you . I won't let her, no matter what I have to do," he said as sparks shone in his eyes.

"I believe that String, I really do. But what about you? I can't lose you, not now. Not after all we've been through to get here. My being safe means nothing if I don't have you with me. And that's what she wants, you know. Either she's going to have you or no one will. I know how she thinks. Either way, I lose you and I just can't bear the thought of that." Tears started to spill from Caitlin's eyes as she spoke.

"Well then, honey, we're just going to have to come up with a plan that keeps you BOTH safe!" Dom declared as he pulled his chair over next to Caitlin's. "Archangel said we have 24 hours…."

"22 and a half now." Marella corrected as she looked at her watch.

"Okay, 22 and a half hours," Dom said with an irritated glance towards the female spy, "before she contacts us. There's never been a situation the three of us couldn't get through together and I know that if we put our thinking caps on, we can figure this out, too. Between us and The Lady, there's nothing we can't do."

String's first instinct was to tell Dom and Cait to back off and that Angelica was his problem to take care of; in the past it was definitely what he would have done. But looking at Cait, he realized now that his life really had changed. They were connected by heart and soul and what affected one, affected the other. While the thought of her being hurt or even losing her scared him to death, he also knew now that they worked best together. Dom was right, they really were a family and the only way to keep that family together was to work as one, not as separate entities. It was a life-changing moment and realization for Stringfellow Hawke.

"Dom's right, Cait. We'll figure it out and somehow we'll get Angelica Horn out of our lives for good. I love you and there is no way on this earth that anyone could ever take me away from you." Hawke leaned in and gently kissed away a tear on each of Cait's cheeks before brushing a tender kiss across her lips.

Gaining strength from Hawke and Dominic, Caitlin looked around the room at each member of her family, including Michael and Marella as they were family too in her eyes, ending up with a resolute stare back at the man she loved. "Just remember, when we find her, that bitch is mine!"

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"They've found the surveillance equipment," the man known as Andrew told Angelica as he brought her the glass of wine she had requested.

"It was to be expected." She answered simply as she studied the chess board in front of her. It was one of the few things of any use that her father had taught her. The game of chess was much like the game she was playing with Hawke right now. In life, moves had to be calculated but you also had to be willing to take risks in order to capture what you wanted. And Angelica wanted Stringfellow Hawke, no matter what those risks were.

"It doesn't matter anyways, we've made our point. I'm sure by now, Stringfellow Hawke is jumping at the bit to get to me. Anything to keep that little redheaded co-pilot of his from danger, " she said with noticeable disdain.

"What about the chopper, Airwolf?" Andrew asked.

"Don't worry, Andrew. By the time I'm done, I'll have both Hawke and his machine in my control. But all in due time. Everyone knows that in the game of chess, the queens and not the kings, have all the power." Picking up the black queen on her side of the board, Angelica made her next move, knocking the white queen completely off the board as she set her piece in it's place. "Get rid of Caitlin O'Shannessy and the rest will fall into place."

_TBC….._

_I hope you are still enjoying the story. The Muse seems to be working over time. I can't guarantee it will stay that way but I promise to try and keep updating as quickly as I can. Until then, keep the reviews coming…it helps me know if I'm headed in the right direction or not! Thanks for those follows and reviews I've already received _


	5. Chapter 5

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 5**

"So you're sure Angelica didn't give you any clues about the details of the meet?" Hawke asked Archangel for at least the third time.

"I'm sure, Hawke. Marella was right there with me. All she said is that she would contact you here at the hangar at 1:00 pm tomorrow. Nothing else. I wish I had more for you but I just don't, " the spy said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well then I guess there's nothing more to do until we hear from her," Hawke said with a frustrated sigh.

"It's part of her plan, you know," Caitlin interjected. "She wants to keep us on edge. She knows you're not a patient man, Hawke. She's just trying to get under your skin."

"Well she's sure gotten under mine!" Dom chimed in. "And I'm not just going to sit around here and wait for something to happen. I'm headed to the Lair. At least we can have The Lady ready when she calls. You coming with me, String?"

"I think you can handle this one, Dom. If you don't mind I think Cait and I will just head back up to the cabin for the night. I need a clear head if I'm going to deal with Angelica Horn. I think we should all get some rest and relax as best we can tonight. We're going to need everything we've got tomorrow."

"Well The Lady and a couple of good slices of pizza is the best relaxation I know. I'll meet you guys back here tomorrow at noon." Dom put on his jacket, fished the well-worn red satin Santini Air ball cap out of his pocket and placed it securely atop his grey curls. As he passed Caitlin, he stopped and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, honey, we'll get this all figured out and everything's going to be fine."

"I hope so, Dom. I hope so," she said with a faint smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"All right, Marella and I will meet you back here at noon as well," Michael agreed. "Hawke, until then I'll have The Firm working non-stop on trying to find a location on Ms. Horn. If we find anything before then, I'll contact everyone. "

"Thanks, Michael. " Putting his arm around Cait, they started for the door. "C'mon Cait, let's go home."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWWAW**

Several hours later, Caitlin and Hawke had finished cleaning up the dinner dishes and were sipping on glasses of wine in front of the fireplace at the cabin. A soft orchestral serenade was playing on the stereo and the two had been sitting silently just enjoying the warmth of the fire and each other's presence.

"Hawke?" Caitlin asked quietly as she stared at the jumping flames in the hearth.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did you really care for her?"

"WHAT?" Hawke asked as he turned to look at Caitlin, his eyes staring at her with surprise.

Refusing to look at String, Caitlin continued with the thought that had been bothering her all evening. "You know, when you first went on the charter with her to Arizona, before you knew who she really was, did you have feelings for her?"

"Caitlin, what are you getting at?" String asked with concern.

"Oh, Hawke, I don't know," Caitlin said as she suddenly took great pains trying to nervously rub a lipstick stain off the edge of her glass. "it's just that I remember the way you kissed her at the compound. The way you looked at her. I know that look, Hawke. There was something there."

Putting down his own glass and then reaching for hers and placing it on the hearth, String took her hands in his. "Caitlin, I was drugged and confused. You know that."

"She's a beautiful woman. I would understand if you were attracted to her."

Sighing heavily because this was definitely a conversation he didn't want to be having, String knew that if nothing else, Cait deserved complete honesty from him. Even so, he made one last effort to sidestep the subject. "Cait, is this really the conversation you want to be having right now?"

With a slight laugh, Cait shook her head. "Want? No. But I need to know, String. Did you love her?"

"Love's a strong word, Cait. I don't use it lightly and I never told her that I loved her. " Hawke knew he was skirting around the truth but he was doing his best not to hurt Cait anymore than he had too. Choosing his words carefully he continued. "Was I attracted to her? Yes. Did I care for her? Maybe, I don't know. All that happened during those few days is still hazy and honestly, I sometimes still have trouble separating the truth from the lies. But I can tell you one thing with absolute certainty…Cait look at me when I tell you this," he said as he tipped her chin up forcing her to make eye contact with him. The tears he saw in her eyes were breaking his heart and he knew he had to make her understand what he was about to say.

"Whatever happened back then, all of it means absolutely nothing to me know. I have no feelings for Angelica Horn other than hatred for what she and her father have done to you, to us. There is only one woman I will ever love again, and she's right here looking at me with the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. Caitlin O'Shannessy, I love you and only you for now and for the rest of my life. Do you believe that?" Wiping a tear from her eye he waited desperately for her response.

"Yes, Hawke, I do believe that. I guess I just needed to hear you say it," Cait said as she threw her arms around him. "I promise I'll never bring it up again. As a matter of fact, can we just forget this whole conversation ever happened?"

"What conversation?" he said as she flashed her one of his rare but brilliant smiles and proceeded to kiss her with enough passion to make sure she could never doubt his love for her again.

An hour later, the couple was laying content and satiated in each other's arms in their bed in the loft, the scent of their recent lovemaking in the air.

"Well as much as I would love to just lay awake counting your freckles all night, " Hawke said as he lightly made a line with his finger from spot to spot along her arm and up along her shoulder, "I think we both need to get some sleep so we're ready for whatever tomorrow throws at us."

"Hmmmm, " Caitlin agreed with a slight nod as she watched Hawke's finger tenderly trail over her chest and back down her other arm. "I guess you're right but counting freckles sounds much more fun."

"No argument there," he responded with a cock of one eyebrow as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "Unfortunately, we'll have to continue that later." Pulling on a pair of jeans, Hawke headed towards the bathroom. "Do you want me to bring you your sleeping pill?"

During her last session with Dr. Gray that morning before heading back to the hangar, Caitlin had been prescribed a sleeping pill to help her get through her nights without nightmares and to make sure she got enough rest. Dr. Gray had written a prescription but had also handed Cait a couple of sample capsules she had in the office telling her to make sure and take those for a couple of nights and if they helped or if she felt she needed more than she could fill the prescription as needed.

"Oh, Hawke, do I have to? I really don't like taking pills."

"I know but Dr. Gray told me to make sure you took at least the samples she gave you. You really do need the rest, Caitlin. "

"Well, okay, but after those samples are gone, I'm not filling that prescription."

"It's a deal," Hawke said as he brought her the pill and watched her take it with the glass of water she hand on the nightstand. "Good girl," he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW **

Angelica Horne looked across the dinner table at her companion as she delicately cut a piece of filet mignon on her plate.

"Did Dr. Gray give you any trouble?" she asked.

"No, ma'am. She confirmed that the pills had been given to her patient with strict orders to Mr. Hawke that he made sure she took them. "

"Good. Did you let her know that her services would no longer be needed?" Angelica asked as she picked up her crystal wine glass to take sip of the expensive vintage.

"Yes, Ma'am. Her contract has been terminated. There will be no problems with the good doctor…ever again."

"Thank you, Andrew. By the way, the flowers on the table are particularly beautiful this evening. Did you arrange for those?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Oleanders, your favorite."

_TBC…._

_Just a quick note for those of you who may not know, Oleandars are very poisonous and can be deadly if ingested. _


	6. Chapter 6

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 6**

Caitlin awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and the sound of what she expected was Hawke making breakfast in the kitchen. Looking at the clock she was surprised to see that it read almost 9:00 a.m. _Wow, that sleeping pill must have really done a number on me!" _she thought as she threw back the covers and sat up on the side of the bed and stretched.

Standing up to head for the shower, Caitlin almost fell back on the bed as a wave of dizziness and blurred vision over took her. _Must have gotten up too fast…_she thought as she waited a minute for the feeling to pass. Once she was steady on her feet, she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower and get dressed before heading down to the kitchen.

"Well good morning, sleepy head," Hawke greeted her with a smile and a warm mug of coffee as she came into the kitchen. "Or should I say afternoon? I was about to get worried about you. "

"I told you I didn't like taking sleeping pills. And it didn't even do me much good. I think I feel more tired now than when I went to sleep last night!" Cait took a seat in one of the stools at the bar as she rubbed her temple trying to clear her head which felt like it was filled with cobwebs.

"Maybe a little breakfast will make you feel better,'' Hawke said as he watched her closely with concern etched upon his face. This wasn't his normal perky Caitlin that he was seeing. He'd always known her to be a morning person but this morning she looked tired and pale.

"I don't think I could handle it right now, honestly. Just the coffee will do me, thanks."

"Cait you really should eat something. We don't know what's going to happen once we get that phone call, we may not have another chance to eat," Hawke said as he leaned on the bar across from Caitlin and reached over and brushed an errant strand of red hair out of her eyes. "We need everyone at full strength today."

"I know, Hawke but I'm fine, really." She answered as she did her best to reward him with a smile. "Just give me a chance to let the side effects of this stupid sleeping pill wear off and I promise I'll eat and be ready to go. I'm sure it'll wear off once I have some of this coffee."

Not sure whether to believe her or not, Hawke cocked an eyebrow and gave her one of his patented, steely eyed stares. Cait, never one to be intimidated by him, stared right back. After a few seconds both of them cracked a smile and laughed unable to keep up the seriousness of the moment. "Okay, you win. Have your coffee while I go out and do a pre-flight on the copter before we head back to the hangar. Breakfast is on the stove when you're ready. I'll be back in a few," he said as he headed towards the door, stopping beside her stool long enough to bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek as he passed.

Smiling after him as she watched him exit the cabin, Cait's smile turned to a grimace and she groaned in pain as soon as she was sure Hawke was well off the front porch and out of hearing range. Sliding off the stool she ran up the stairs as fast as she could, barely making it to the bathroom before vomiting up everything she had eaten the night before. Laying her head on the cool tile of the bathroom floor she groaned as she willed the spasms in her stomach to stop and she tried to catch her breath. _This can't be happening, not now!_, she thought to herself as she slowly pulled herself back up off the floor and reached for her toothbrush on the sink. _"If Hawke thinks I'm sick, he'll never let me anywhere near that hangar. I can't let that happen. I'll be damned if this or anything else is going to keep me from getting to Angelica!" _

Summoning all of the willpower she could muster, Cait finished cleaning herself up, carefully applied some more makeup so that she didn't look so pale, and then headed back downstairs where she quickly fed some of the scrambled eggs and bacon on the stove to Tet so that Hawke would think she ate. By the time Hawke returned from the chopper 20 minutes later, Caitlin appeared almost back to 100% even though she felt she was running on empty.

"Well there's the Caitlin O'Shannessy I know!" he said with a smile as he crossed the room and took her in his arms. "Feeling better?"

"Mmm hmmm" Caitlin mumbled as she nodded her head even though she was actually seeing two of Hawke at the moment. "Just like I said I would. Now, let's get out of here and take care of Angelica Horn once and for all!"

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

By 12:30, everyone had gathered back at the hangar including Michael and Marella. Marella was busying herself over by Dominic's desk installing a tracing device on the phone that would hopefully help get a location on Angelica Horn when she called in. The others, with the exception o f Caitlin, were standing over maps and topographical representations of the surrounding areas trying to determine where they thought Angelica might try and set up a meet and what their tactical positions would be for such locations. They all knew it was probably a futile exercise but felt the need to be doing something. Caitlin had headed outside a few minutes earlier saying she could use a little fresh air.

"String, are you listening?" Dominic nearly shouted in Hawke's ear as he lightly tapped on the younger pilot's shoulder trying to get his attention which appeared to be focused on the door of the hangar.

"Huh?" Hawke answered absently .

"Where you been, kid? I was telling you about the maintenance I'd done on The Lady last night and you zoned out. You must have been a thousand miles away." Dominic explained.

"Yeah, guess I was," Hawke responded as he turned to look at his mentor . "Dom, have you noticed anything about Cait this morning?"

"Like what, String?"

"I don't know. Something 's not right though," Hawke said as he turned back around, his eyes scanning for the redheaded pilot. "I made her take one of the sleeping pills last night that Dr. Gray had prescribed, you know for the nightmares and such. She woke up this morning not feeling so hot, said it was the side effects of the pill. She said she was fine by the time we left to come here but I don't know. I'm worried about her Dom."

"Hey, I spoke with her earlier, she seemed alright to me," Dom comforted. "I mean she's a little nervous about dealing with Angelica Horn but we all are. I'm sure she's just worried about you, String. She's one tough cookie, that girl. She'll be fine. She probably just needed a few minutes to clear her mind and focus on the job ahead."

"Maybe you're right. I guess with all that's happened lately, I'm feeling a little over protective.," Hawke said almost to himself. "But if you don't mind, I think I'll just go check on her…" Before he could head that way, the ringing of the phone sounded throughout the hangar causing everyone to turn towards the sound emanating from the office.

Just outside the hangar, Cait leaned up against the wall and did everything she could to keep from crying. The pains in her stomach and the dizziness had gotten worse as the morning progressed and it had taken all she had to hide it from Hawke and the others. Caitlin had almost decided to ask for help when the ringing of the phone jolted her back to reality. Determined not to miss the opportunity to take Angelica down herself, Caitlin pushed the pain to the back of her mind and headed back into the hangar and with the others into the office.

_TBC….._

_A/N: While I did a little research on the signs and symptoms of Oleander poisoning, I'm no doctor or medical expert by far. I used what I found and made it fit my needs for this story. Any inaccuracies are mine and I will just claim them as poetic license for the purposes of this story. _

_Again, thanks for all of the reviews, follows and reads so far. It's wonderful to think that people are getting enjoyment out of my writing. _


	7. Chapter 7

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 7**

Archangel motioned to Hawke to pick up the ringing phone. At the same time that Hawke lifted the receiver, Michael picked up an extension and Marella hit a button on her satellite computer that would hopefully start tracking the call if Hawke could keep Angelica Horn on the line long enough. Everyone in the room held their breath as Hawke answered.

"Hawke." Was all he said as he picked up the receiver.

"Good afternoon, String. It's good to hear your voice again," answered Angelica on the other end of the line. "Before we go any further, why don't we just make this easier and go ahead and put me on speaker. I know you have everyone there anyways. I have no secrets to hide from them."

Hawke shrugged towards Michael as if to ask the spy what he should do. Michael just nodded back as Hawke replaced the receiver on the handset and punched the button that would allow everyone in the room to listen in on the conversation.

"Okay, Angelica, everyone's listening. Let's get on with this." Hawke stated, coldness dripping from his voice.

"Really, String, I don't think I like your tone. "

Hawke glanced over to see Cait grimace at Angelica's use of his first name.

"I'm not here to play games, Angelica. I suggest you tell me what you want before I just decide to hang up."

"Oh, I don't think you want to do that, String. That wouldn't bode well for your little woman there. By the way, Ms. O'Shannessy, I hope you can hear me. I understand you've been feeling a little under the weather today. Those sleeping pills can be quite hard to swallow sometimes, if you'll pardon my pun. I'm sure you'll be feeling better soon though, " Angelica said with an almost audible smirk in her voice.

Hearing Angelica's comment, Hawke looked over at Caitlin who was staring back with a look of surprise on her face. Hawke, upon taking a closer look, could see that the grimace that he had seen on Caitlin's face a few seconds earlier probably had nothing to do with Angelica's voice. Her skin was flushed and she appeared to be breathing a little too rapidly. And Hawke knew a look of pain when he saw it. It didn't take long for Hawke to understand what was happening.

Walking over to Caitlin, he squatted down in front of where she was seated. "Cait?" he asked as he could see the scared look on her face as she, too, began to realize what was happening. Reaching out he touched her cheek and could feel the heat coming off her skin. Dom, Michael and Marella all looked on with confusion.

"Dammnit, Angelica!" Hawke raged as he stood back up and spun towards the phone. "What the hell have you done?"

"Nothing that can't be reversed. It's just a little insurance, shall we say, to make sure you agree to my terms."

"Which are?" Hawke asked in a hurry, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Simple, String. You come to me, bring Ms. O'Shannessy with you but no one else, and once you've agreed to come away with me on my terms, I'll make sure she gets the anti-toxin she needs and I'll release her. "

"And what's to keep me from hanging up right now and getting her to a hospital instead?"

"Because there's not enough time. Only myself and Dr. Gray know what was in that pill. I'm not going to tell you, Dr. Gray CAN'T tell you as I've made sure of that, and by the time a hospital ran tests to figure it out, I'm afraid your little Texan friend there will be dead. Not to mention the fact that it's a very painful way to go…she won't go easy." As if on cue, Caitlin groaned and slumped forward in her chair clutching her stomach.

"Mother of God, " Dom exclaimed as he reached her just in time to keep her from falling to the ground.

Seeing Caitlin in that much pain, was almost more than Hawke could bear. "Fine, tell me where and when. We'll be there. But Angelica… you better not be bluffing. So help me, God, if Caitlin doesn't make it, or is harmed in anyway, I'll tear you limb from limb myself."

"I'm nothing if not a woman of my word, Stringfellow Hawke. Now, here's how it's going to work…." She said as she proceeded to outline her instructions.

Within a few minutes, the plans had been relayed and the phone connection had been cut. Immediately, most of the attention in the room was focused on Marella, who just shook her head. "I don't know how she did It, but the signal was scrambled beyond recognition. I was unable to get any kind of location on her at all," she said with regret.

"Hawke?" Caitlin whispered in a raspy voice from the chair where Dom was holding her up.

"It's okay, baby. I'm here." He said as he knelt back down next to her taking her hands in his.

"I'm okay, Hawke." Cait said as she tried to reassure the man she loved. "Just don't let her win. No matter what happens to me, don't let her win. Promise me, okay?"

Tears coming from his eyes, Hawke looked at her and took a moment to compose himself. As much as he hated it, he knew he had no choice but to do what Angelica Horn had asked. He could only hope against hope that she would keep her word. He didn't care about himself, he just needed to do whatever he could to save Caitlin. "She won't win, baby, I promise you. Together, you and me, we'll beat her." Now he just prayed he could keep his promise.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Within the hour Hawke, Dominic and Archangel were almost finished going over the instructions that Angelica Horn had given Hawke while Marella watched over Caitlin, trying to keep her comfortable. The three pilots had spent the time trying to find a loophole within the plan but so far had had no luck. In less than 30 minutes, Hawke and Caitlin would have to leave in order to meet Horn's timetable.

As it stood, the plan was for Hawke and Caitlin to take Airwolf and fly her to a remote, uninhabited island just off the coast of Southern California. Angelica had learned of the ruse that had been pulled on her father and had made it clear to Hawke that no mock Airwolf better make an appearance or she would have Caitlin killed on the spot. The island was also an ingenious location in that there was no surrounding terrain to hide radar signals and visibility was clear for miles so that Angelica's people would be able to see or hear anything approaching from any direction long before it ever reached the island. It made it near impossible to bring in a second back-up chopper or plane undetected behind Airwolf.

Once they had landed on the island, there would be another helicopter waiting. Hawke and Cait were to disembark Airwolf, change into a new set of clothes that would be waiting for them, get in the 2nd helicopter and follow the flight plan that would be in the cockpit. The second chopper would have no radio communications and they would only have a set amount of time to get to the location disclosed on the flight plan. If they did not show up within that amount of time, a remote bomb rigged to the helicopter would be detonated, killing both Hawke and Caitlin.

"Damn, she's thought of everything." Archangel said with frustration as he tapped his cane on the hangar floor. "I don't like it Hawke, once you get to the island, we will lose all communications and won't have any way of tracking you or knowing where you are even headed. You'll be on your own. "

"Yeah, but we'll still have access to Airwolf. I mean once they've taken off in the 2nd chopper," Dom said hopefully.

"Not before we're long gone, Dom." Hawke responded. "I'm sure that place is going to be heavily occupied with Angelica's men. Even if they don't try to take control of Airwolf themselves, they'll keep you from it until it's too late."

"What about a homing beacon?" Dom asked.

Shaking his head, Hawke answered. "Won't work. That's why the change of clothes. She wants to make sure we don't carry anything with us."

"Well I'll be damned if I'm just going to let the two of you go in there completely helpless!" Dom said as he slipped off his ball cap and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"They may not have to…" said Michael thoughtfully as he brushed his moustache. "I may have an idea."

_TBC…._

_A/N Wow, two chapters in a day. The muse is worn out! Hopefully she'll recover quickly and I'll have another update before too long. _


	8. Chapter 8

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

_A/N: Okay, so this is where the you know what starts to hit the fan. Hold on tight because away we go _

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 8**

"Surveillance Dust." Michael said as he handed Hawke the small vial of fine powdery material. Hawke, Cait, Dom, Michael and Marella were standing at the abandoned airstrip where Dominic had left Airwolf the night before. Hawke had wanted to make sure that The Lady was readily accessible when needed so they had agreed to move her out of the Lair for the night to a location closer to Santini Air.

Hawke and Caitlin were suited up in their lilac Airwolf flight suits and were getting ready to take off for the island where they were to leave the mach-1 capable helicopter and trade it for another chopper that would supposedly get them to wherever Angelica Horn was hiding out.

"The dust is made up of tiny magnetic and micro-chip infused fibers that should allow us to track you," explained the spy. "But remember, this is still in the experimental phase and we just don't know how well this is going to work at the distances we'll have to stay behind you. Just apply it to your skin just before landing on the island. Hopefully most of it will cling to either you or the inside of the clothing you change into. If you don't have enough on you, the signal won't be strong enough for us to follow."

"Sounds like a lot of variables, Michael." Hawke said as he lifted the clear vial and examined the contents in the sunlight.

"Unfortunately, you're right, Hawke. But for now, it's the best option we have."

Marella stepped over to Hawke and handed him another pouch, this one filled with syringes, much like the one Archangel had given Caitlin a year ago when she had to counteract the brainwashing drugs Hawke had been given. "And this contains the six most common anti-toxins. They are all deadly if used incorrectly so don't think of giving them indiscriminately. I've sent Cait's blood sample that I took back at the hangar off to our lab and they will run the tests as fast as they can but with no idea what they are looking for, I'm not sure they'll have time to narrow it down to find out what was in that pill. All we can do is pray that they get lucky and hit the right toxin quickly and if so, I'll radio you in Airwolf and let you know which antidote to give. I know it's a long shot but I'll keep my fingers crossed. "

"So is that how you spy's do it? By crossing your fingers?" Cait said with a slight smile as she did her best to lighten the mood. "And here I thought you guys were using all that high-tech spy gadget stuff."

Hawke smiled as he moved beside Cait and put his arm around her waist. Even though he knew she was suffering the effects of whatever poison Angelica Horn had drugged her with and was in great pain, she was still the same light-hearted and perky woman he had fallen in love with. He knew, however, that she was using the humor to deflect attention from how she was really feeling. He could tell she was shaking and getting weaker as he held her, almost having to support her as he did.

Taking a quick glance at his watch, Hawke realized they were running out of time. "We have to go." He stated as he turned and opened the co-pilot door for Caitlin.

"You two be careful, you hear?" Dom said as he came over to give Caitlin a hand up into the helicopter. "Just do what you have to, get that anti-toxin and we'll be coming after you as soon as we can. Me and Archangel, we'll find a way to retrieve The Lady from that island. We won't let you down."

"I know, Dom." Was all Hawke said with a slight nod. The look that passed between him and Dom said more than any words could have. They both knew they were scared to death of the possibility that Cait might not make it through this or that any of them would for that matter. They just knew what had to be done, regardless of the risks.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke looked over at Caitlin as she dozed in the co-pilot's seat. Normally she would have been manning the engineer's counsel behind Hawke but both of them figured it would be more important for her to get as much rest as possible and reserve her strength for whatever may lie ahead. It wasn't like he needed someone arming the weapons panel anyways. Hawke's first instinct had been to go in guns and missiles blazing but Angelica had told him in no uncertain terms that any deviance from her plans and there would be no antidote for Caitlin.

Both Michael and Dom had tried to convince Hawke that Angelica couldn't be trusted and that she would probably let Cait die anyways but Hawke thought differently. Hawke knew that by keeping Caitlin alive, Angelica felt she could keep control over him. With the constant threat to Cait, Angelica figured Hawke would do whatever he had to to keep her safe, even if that meant leaving her and going with Angelica – and she was right. Hawke would rather leave his family knowing they were safe than to stay and watch them be hurt or die. Therefore keeping Caitlin alive was in Angelica's best interest.

And that's when it hit him…if Caitlin was dead, or Angelica at least thought she was dead, then she would have no hold over Hawke. Looking at the pouch containing the syringes that Marella had given him earlier, a plan began to form in his mind. It was a dangerous plan and one that scared the hell out of him to even think about but if it could be pulled off, it just might work.

Opening the communications channel to Knightsbridge, Hawke called for Archangel.

"Hawke, are you approaching the rendezvous point?" Michael asked as his image came onto the screen.

"Not yet, Michael. Listen, is Marella nearby? I need to speak with her and quickly, we don't have much time." Airwolf was due to land on the island in 25 minutes.

"I'm here, Hawke." Marella said as she stepped into view behind her boss.

Quickly, Hawke spoke to her about his plan and the drugs she had given him. He needed to know if what he had been provided would do the trick and if what he was thinking was even possible without harming Cait. Marella, among her many other degrees, also had a medical degree and was the only one who would have the information he needed. As they were wrapping up their conversation, Marella left him with a warning, "Hawke, as I said, this is possible but unless you get everything exactly right, you'll kill her. If that's a risk that both of you aren't willing to take than I suggest we stick with the original plan. You understand me?"

"Yeah, Marella…I got it. "

"Godspeed, Hawke." And with that, Marella signed off.

"Hawke?" Hawke turned his head to see Caitlin staring at him.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked with some trepidation.

"Long enough. Hawke, let's do it."

"Caitlin…."

"No, Hawke, I trust you. Sometimes in order to save the one you love, you have to risk everything. I had to do it for you once, remember? But you came back to me…just like I know I'll come back to you. If this is what it takes to get Angelica Horn out of our lives for good then let's do it. Now get Marella back on the line and let's go over this one more time."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

_TBC…._  
_Figured out the plan yet? _


	9. Chapter 9

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

_A/N: The drugs mentioned in this chapter are real. I've tried to do some research on their effects and believe that what I am using them for is possible but again, I'm not a doctor and have no medical training. If I have used them incorrectly, please do not take it too seriously as this is a fiction story. The muse likes to use her poetic license from time-to-time and we'll just chalk any errors up to that __ Anyways, I hope you enjoy this short but pivotal chapter…._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 9**

"Caitlin, are you sure?" Hawke asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes, String, I'm sure," she answered using Hawke's first name, something she rarely did, to show that she meant business. "I trust you implicitly, even with my life."

Responding with a weary nod, Hawke made the preparations for putting their new plan into action.

Coming to the conclusion that if Angelica Horn thought that Caitlin was dead, she would lose her upper hand and any control she had over Hawke, Caitlin and Hawke had settled on a plan that would accomplish just that.

"Okay, then let's go over this one more time…just to be sure." Hawke sighed. He knew that this plan would have to be carried out meticulously with as much attention to detail as possible in order to keep Caitlin alive while making Angelica believe the red-headed pilot was actually dead.

"Ten minutes before landing, I'll inject you with the Digoxin that Marella supplied in the anti-toxin kit she gave me just before leaving. By the time we land, you should be unconscious and your heart rate should be slowed considerably. Hopefully with you unconscious, whoever is on that island to greet us won't be so concerned about making you change into another set of clothing. You already have the gun and the Epinephine pen from the first aid kit hidden in each of your boots so they won't feel anything even if they still decide to pat you down. "

"Check!" Cait answered with a nod as she reached down inside her boot and double checked that the items were in place.

"If I'm right, Angelica isn't that far away and hopefully, wherever she has us heading to in that second chopper is within an hour's flight. By the time we arrive at Angelica's location, according to Marella, your heart rate should be slowed to the point that it's virtually undetectable. I can say that you died enroute. " Hawke made the last statement with a lump in his throat.

"Here's where it gets tricky. Once you've been given the Digoxin, Marella says we have no more than three hours to get your heart rate back up or…" Hawke refused to finish the sentence and had to take a deep breath before continuing on. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Caitlin at this point.

"At some point after we land, I'm going to have to insist on seeing your body before agreeing to anything that Angelica wants. I'll insist on seeing you alone. Assuming I can get her to agree, once I'm with you I'll retrieve the Epinephrine pen out of your boot and inject it. If all goes as Marella thinks it will, the Epinephrine should increase your heart rate and you should regain consciousness in due time. Once you do, you'll have the gun and it'll be up to you to take out Angelica if you can. Hopefully Dom and Michael will have found a way to recover Airwolf from the island by that time as well and will be on their way to assist but we can't count on that happening. "

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Caitlin said with a smile, trying to convince Hawke that she had all of the faith in the world that this was going to work. In all honesty, they both knew that the chances of success were small and what they were attempting was a last ditch effort.

Placing Airwolf on autopilot mode, allowing them to hover practically motionless in the sky, Hawke removed his helmet and turned to look at this woman he had come to love more than he had even realized himself.

"Caitlin, in normal situations, this plan is risky at best, you know that. With the poison in your system, it becomes even more dangerous. Marella's not sure how your body is going to react. I may not be able to bring you back out of the drug-induced coma." A tear slipped down the normally stoic pilot's cheek as he spoke.

"I know that, Hawke," Caitlin replied. "But she also said that giving my body a chance to slow down may have healing effects and if we're lucky, the Digoxin may just be the correct anti-toxin for whatever this is that Angelica gave me. Either way, we have to take the chance. You and I both know, I could die anyways. I don't want to sit back and wait to see what happens. If I'm going down, I want to go down fighting! Can you understand that?"

Hawke did understand that, it was probably the reason he loved this woman the most. She wasn't afraid to fight for what she wanted, a trait they shared. He also envied her ability to trust, a concept he had been unable to grasp onto for a long time. Being with Caitlin,however, he was beginning to learn about things like trust and love again. She was right, they had to do it this way or neither one of them could live with themselves knowing they hadn't tried. Leaning across the cockpit, he took her face in his hands and he kissed her passionately.

A beeping noise on the cockpit console broke them apart. "It's time." Hawke said as he glanced at his watch.

"Yep," Caitlin simply replied as she began to roll up her sleeve for the injection.

Putting his hand over hers to stop her, Hawke looked her squarely in the eyes. "Whatever happens, Caitlin O'Shannessy, know that I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved any woman. You have to believe that."

"I know, Hawke. I really do and I love you, too. It's how I know we're going to get through this and be all right." She answered as she reached up and caressed his cheek. "There's no more time, Hawke. We have to do this now."

Picking up the carefully dosed syringe, Hawke injected Cait, his eyes never leaving hers.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 10**

"Mother of God!", Dominic exclaimed in reaction to what Michael had just shared with him. "You mean to tell me they're going to basically kill Caitlin and then try to bring her back to life? That's just damn crazy! Michael, how could you agree to that?"

"it wasn't our choice to make, Dominic. They both know the risks and are willing to take them. There's nothing I can do to stop them even if I wanted to," the spy responded with a sigh. Even he was experiencing mixed feelings about what was taking place.

"And Dom, Caitlin won't be dead, not really. Her heart rate is just being slowed way down. She'll be in a coma-like state," Marella interjected trying to calm the older pilot down. "Hospitals do it all the time when performing surgeries. "

"Yeah? Well, they're not in a hospital and they're not doctors!" Dom practically yelled at the spies across from him.

"No, Dominic, they're not. But Marella DOES have a medical degree and she has given them exact instructions on how to carry this out. I have every confidence that she knows what she's talking about and that this will work," Archangel said, possibly trying to convince himself as much as the scared man across from him.

"Well I'll be damned if I'm going to just sit around here and wait to find out!" Dominic stated as he rose to leave the spy's office. "C'mon, Michael, we have work to do if we're going to get The Lady back so we can help those kids out. Now is NOT the time to leave them hanging out to dry alone. "

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

The island landing site rising up to meet him, Hawke took one last look over to Caitlin who was now unconscious in the co-pilot's seat. Every time he would look at her it was like having a small panic attack until he would finally see her take another shallow breath. "_God, what have I done?"_ he thought to himself. If Caitlin didn't come out of the coma or died as a result of their plan, Hawke didn't think he would have the strength to go on. He couldn't take the loss of another person that he loved. Yet here he was, risking the very life of the one he loved the most. How had life brought him to this point? Whatever happened, it was too late to turn back now.

Turning his attention back to the job at hand, Hawke set Airwolf down on the sandy beach as several heavily armed men surrounded the chopper. Just ahead of him, about 300 yards down from where he landed, Hawke could see a stripped Bell 205 helicopter waiting. He assumed this would be the one he and Caitlin would take from here. All unnecessary accoutrement had been removed from the copter just as Angelica had said it would be. He would be flying silent with no radios and nothing extra that he could use for defense.

A banging on the side of Airwolf brought his attention back to the men on the beach as one of the men hit the butt of his assault rifle against her armored exterior, motioning for Hawke to exit. Hawke opened the copter door with one hand as he quickly reached under the cockpit console with the other flipping a hidden switch that would arm a lock-out mechanism that would essentially stop anyone but himself, Dom or Caitlin from being able to fly Airwolf unless they had the code to disarm it. And no one else had the code, not even Archangel.

String was halfway out of the cockpit when two men reached in and pulled him roughly the rest of the way to the ground.

"The girl!, Tell her to come out!" the man who appeared to be in charge shouted at him as he pointed the rifle in Hawke's face.

'I can't." Hawke said as he broke free of the grip of the two men who had pulled him out. "She's unconscious. If you want her, you're going to have to get her out yourself. Your boss-lady messed up and gave her too much of the poison and now I can't get a response out of her. "

Eyeing the pilot suspiciously , the man ordered two of the others to get Caitlin. "Carl, Henry…get the girl. But be careful, she could be faking and she's trained in hand-to-hand combat. If she makes a move,…shoot her!" he said as he never took his eyes off Hawke. Hawke held his gaze.

Within a few minutes, the two men had Caitlin out of the chopper and were carrying her around to where Hawke and his captive were standing. "She's out cold, Andrew" the men confirmed.

"We'll see about that." Andrew said as he signaled for them to lay her on the ground. Kneeling down beside her, Andrew withdrew a small pen-knife from his pocket. Seeing the knife, Hawke instinctively started to lunge for the man they called Andrew but was grabbed from behind and was unable to get to him. His eyes grew wide with horror as he watched the knife being drug across Caitlin's inner arm drawing blood. Caitlin moaned softly but nothing else.

"I swear to God, I'll kill you!" Hawke raged as Andrew looked back at him with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you would, given the chance Mr. Hawke. However, I'm afraid you're not going to get that chance today. Ms. Horn is expecting you and your rather unexciting little guest here and she doesn't like to be kept waiting." Turning to his men, Andrew gave instructions for Caitlin to be placed into the Bell helicopter down the beach and for the others to make sure that Hawke was thoroughly searched and changed into the jumpsuit that had been provided.

Hawke thought about fighting more but realized that at this point it would do no good. While seeing Cait hurt, even superficially, had been horrible he also realized that it had actually fit into their plan. Just as hoped, they had loaded Cait into the aircraft without so much as a search or even a pat down. Before giving her the injection that would put her into the coma, they had also decided that she would be the only one to use the surveillance dust. There would be less chance of them finding it or having it come off when String was forced to change clothes. It appeared they had made the right decision and hopefully they had used enough that Michael would be able to track it.

Once changed, Hawke was taken over to the stripped down helicopter he was to pilot to wherever Angelica was hiding herself.

"Get in" Andrew said roughly as he pushed the butt of his rifle into Hawke's back forcing him into the pilot's seat. Removing a packet from his coat pocket, Andrew handed the papers over to Hawke. "These are your flight plans. Follow them to the letter and no one will get hurt. You have exactly 90 minutes to get to your destination. One minute longer and we'll blow you and your little lady there out of the sky. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." String said as he looked over the route. Frowning, he started the chopper. He had no time to waste. 90 minutes was longer than he had hoped for and it meant he would only have about 45 minutes in which to administer the Epinephrine to Cait after arriving or she wouldn't make it. It was cutting things much closer than he had hoped. Glancing back at her, he could already tell that her heart rate had slowed even more from the time they had landed on the island. Her breathing was now almost completely undetectable. He just prayed that it was still the medicine causing the slow down and not her body actually shutting down and giving up. Unable to allow himself to dwell on the possibilities, Hawke lifted off and headed towards what he prayed would be his final meeting with Angelica Horn.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"He and the woman are on the way but there's been a slight hiccup in the plan." Andrew announced as he spoke with Angelica Horn via satellite phone from the island. "The girl has lapsed into unconsciousness. I think she may be dying."

"I don't pay you to think, Andrew," Angelica told him curtly. " It may not be a bad thing anyways, it will ensure that String gets here as quick as possible in order to get her that anti-toxin I promised him. I trust that Stringfellow Hawke was no problem?"

"No, Ma'am. He seems too preoccupied with the girl to worry about much else. He didn't even ask what we planned to do with Airwolf."

"Good. Now, what about his friends, Archangel and Dominic Santini?"

"We figure they'll be arriving anytime to take back the copter. We're ready for them. Anything that moves in the sky within 50 miles of this island will be annihilated before they even have a chance to get near Airwolf. "

"Thank you, Andrew. Let me know when they've been eliminated. And once that is done, I want you to destroy Airwolf. I won't need it as bait any longer and I don't' thing Stringfellow Hawke will be having much use for her either. "

"Destroy it? But we could sell her for millions to any number of foreign governments!" Andrew said in surprise.

"First of all Andrew, there is no "WE" in this. I pay you to follow my orders, nothing more. Second of all, if you EVER question me again, Airwolf isn't the only thing I'll no longer have use for….UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Andrew answered with clenched teeth as he heard the click of Angelica hanging up in his ear.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 11**

Andrew Winters had worked for the Horn family for more years than he could remember. For the past seven years he had been working almost exclusively for Angelica Horn, first as nothing more than a mere bodyguard as hired by her father to the present where he could now be considered her "right-hand man."

He had been loyal and fiercely devoted to Angelica Horn and over the years had taken quite a liking to the golden-haired woman. He considered her to be beautiful, smart and cunning. Of course it was nothing he had let outwardly show but he had hoped that eventually his dedication to her would be noticed and perhaps something more would develop.

It had pained him to see her going after this Stringfellow Hawke character with such zeal and he couldn't quite understand what it was that she saw in the pilot. Sure he was what some women would call strikingly handsome and somewhat mysterious but he was also infamously brooding and distant. In the end, Andrew figured it was more of a case of Angelica Horn demanding to obtain what she was told she couldn't have. And he had gone along with her plans to get him because it was his aim to please her, whatever it took.

But now, as he ran his hand longingly along the exterior of the machine they called Airwolf, he thought that maybe Angelica Horn had gone too far. For all intents and purposes she had Stringfellow Hawke right where she wanted him and yet she refused to take the one thing of real value that he could offer to her….Airwolf. She had even ordered that the machine be destroyed. Her father would be out of his mind if he knew what his daughter was planning.

The final straw for Andrew though, was that she had dismissed him so easily when he questioned her about her intentions for the helicopter. She had made it abundantly clear that there was no "we" when it came to himself and his boss and that she put no value in his opinions. All those years of time, sacrifice and devotion…it all meant nothing to her. He meant nothing to her.

"_Well then, Andrew, perhaps it time to move on." _He thought as he saw a couple of his men moving up the beach toward him. He knew that they were coming to inform him that a plane had been spotted approaching, most likely one flown by Archangel and Dominic Santini. _"What better way to prove to her how much she really needed me instead of that pretty fly-boy she so desperately wants" _he thought as he made a decision that would impact his life and several others.

"Andrew, fully armed Huey helicopter approaching, about 30 miles out. " One of the approaching men announced as he neared. "Shall we prepare the missile launcher?"

"No." Andrew stated matter-of-factly. "Tell the men to disarm the launchers and board the boat to be ready to leave in 10 minutes."

"What?" the man asked him incredulously. "But the boss, she said to make sure we shot down anything incoming!"

"Plans have changed. We are to let them land and regain control of Airwolf. We are not to get in their way. I just got off of the satellite phone with her. Do you want to call her back and question her about it?"

"Uh, no, of course not," the man said with fear in his voice. Most of Angelica's employees knew better than to question anything the woman did if they valued their lives. Turning around he headed back to inform the others.

"_Well, Angelica…it was good while it lasted, but you should have paid more attention to what was right in front of your face instead of wanting what you couldn't have.."_Andrew thought as he drew a piece of paper and a pen from his coat pocket and scribbled a quick note, leaving it where he knew Dominic and Archangel would be sure to find it. With that, Andrew turned and headed down the beach towards the boat. As the boat motored away from the shore, Andrew watched the helicopter approaching the island and felt better about himself than he had in years.

_TBC…._


	12. Chapter 12

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 12**

"This makes no sense Dominic." Archangel observed as he watched the radar on the cockpit console of the Huey helicopter he and Dom had rigged up the best they could to go in and retrieve Airwolf. She was no mach one, armor-plated battleship like the black and white technological wonder that they were going after but it would have to do. "I'm not seeing a thing on that island other than Airwolf just sitting there like she's waiting for us."

"No bogeys in the air either?" Dominic asked.

"Clear as a whistle," Michael answered as he shook his head. "You think it's a trap?"

"Only one way to find out, Archangel," Dom said with determination. "Keep your eye on that radar, I'm setting her down."

Dominic quickly and efficiently landed the Huey on the beach near Airwolf. "Still nothing, Dominic," Michael informed him.

"Better have your weapon ready Michael. This is too easy." Dominic said as he drew his own gun and disembarked the chopper. Michael did the same. As they cautiously approached Airwolf, Dom noticed the note that had been left by Andrew. "Hey, Archangel. I've got something." He advised the spy as he unfolded the paper and read the contents.

"It looks like instructions to another island a couple of hundred miles southeast of here." Dom observed. "And it's got this strange message on it."

"Well….what does it say?" Michael asked impatiently.

"The best revenge is to be unlike her who performed the injury" Dom read. "And it's signed with the initials AW. Now what the hell do you suppose that means?"

"Let me see that, Dominic," Michael said as he took the paper from the pilot. "Hmmmm, if I'm right, that's a quote from Marcus Aurelius, a Roman emperor. Of course it's slightly paraphrased, it should say him instead of her but…"

"But what, Michael? What's it supposed to mean?" Dominic interrupted.

"What it means, Dominic, is that we've just been handed a gift. My guess is that Ms. Horn's right hand man, Andrew Winters from all accounts we've heard, has had enough of his boss' hijinx. He's just handed Airwolf back to us. I'm not sure what the hell she did, but evidently he's had enough. This is his form of revenge.

"You mean, The Lady, she's ours for the taking?"

"You got it, Dominic. And I suggest we get going before either Mr. Winters' changes his mind or Angelica finds out she's been betrayed."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

80 minutes after leaving the beach in the Bell 205 helicopter, Hawke could see his final destination coming into view. Breathing a slight sigh of relief that he had made it in time, even with a few minutes to spare, he took the time to speak with Caitlin. Even though she was fully unconscious he truly believed she would hear everything he had to say to her and it calmed him to speak to her even if she couldn't respond.

"Hey, baby. It's almost time. We'll be touching down in about five minutes. No matter what you see or hear when you wake up…and you WILL wake up…know that I love you." Tears were already streaming down the normally unflappable pilot's face as he continued. "I promise you, that one way or the other I'm going to get you out of this and we'll be back at the cabin before you know it. You and me, we were meant to be together, I can see that now and I'm not going to let Angelica Horn or anybody else ever keep us apart. I love you, Caitlin. I'm nothing without you so you come back to me, you understand?"

With that, Hawke readied himself to land at the well-fortified mansion that rose up in front of him from the cliffs of the shore.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Angelica watched with a smug satisfaction as Hawke expertly piloted the chopper onto the rooftop landing pad of her island hideaway. After so much time, her plan was coming to fruition and she would once again have Stringfellow Hawke. She knew he would be resistant at first, but with time she was sure she could convince him that with her was where he really wanted to be, even if he didn't know it yet. And if all else failed, there were always the mind-altering drugs that had almost been such a success before.

Finding out that his beloved Airwolf had been destroyed would also prove to be further incentive for String to stay. Andrew had phoned her just 30 minutes earlier confirming that the aircraft had been blown to bits along with Dominic Santini and Archangel. Other than Caitlin O'Shannessy, that which meant the most to Stringfellow Hawke had all been destroyed or killed. Sure, she could have made an insane amount of money selling Airwolf to any number of foreign interests but money was never her goal, she had plenty of that. .

As for Caitlin O'Shannessy, she would prove to be slightly more of a challenge but Angelica was sure that once Hawke realized that Caitlin's life would forever be in Angelica's hands and under her control, he would do whatever he had to to keep the red-headed Texas tramp safe. Stringfellow Hawke was nothing if not loyal and protective of the ones he loved.

As the chopper's rotors powered down and the door opened, Angelica was surprised to hear String's voice crying out in a somewhat distraught manner. She had expected anger but not the almost pitiful cry she heard emanating from the man.

"She's dead! You killed her!" he cried as he made a weak lunge for the blonde haired woman only to be pulled back by two large muscle bound men.

"String. I've killed no one. I assure you, Ms. Shannessy can be cured. I have the anti-toxin right here." She said as she pulled a vial from her skirt pocket.

"You're too late, Angelica.!" Hawke informed her. "She's dead . Look for yourself, she died shortly before we landed," Hawke cried as he fell to his knees between the two men that hel d him by each arm.

Nodding towards one of the men that held Hawke, she ordered them to check the woman in the back of the chopper. Hawke watched out of the corner of his eye praying that, one, his performance had been convincing and, two, that Caitlin's heart rate and breathing had slowed enough to fool anyone checking her. Although he, himself, had almost been convinced that their plan had gone awry when he checked her himself one last time before landing and almost couldn't detect any vital signs. Luckily Marella had given him some clues on how to check for signs of life other than the normal pulse points that had confirmed that she was in fact still alive.

After a few tense moments, the man turned back around from the chopper and confirmed Hawke's claim. "He's right, Ms. Horn. The woman's dead." Hawke didn't have to fake the slight cry that escaped his lips upon the announcement. Even knowing that Cait was still alive, just hearing her pronounced dead caused his own heart to skip beat.

Walking over to the distraught man on his knees, Angelica ordered him lifted to his feet. "Well this is an unexpected turn of events, String, and while I'm sorry for your loss I'm sure you'll understand that these things sometimes happen. " Hawke's eyes flashed like steely daggers at the woman that stood before him. "The price we pay for love is sometimes very high."

"I don't love you, Angelica. Not now, not then, not ever," He practically spat at her.

"Well, maybe not then and maybe not now, String, but you will, eventually. Trust me." Turning on her heels, she motioned to a third man to approach her. "Charlie, take Mr. Hawke and clean him up. Get him out of that hideous jumpsuit and into some of the clothes that I left for him in his room. Then lock him up and give him some time to think about his new life here and if he wants to make it easy or hard. Once he's secure, take the woman's body and put it in the cellar until such time I can properly have it disposed of. "

"Yes Ma'am, " he answered as he headed for Hawke.

"Angelica!" Hawke yelled as the she started to walk away. "I want to see her. I want to say goodbye."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, String." Angelica said as she turned back around to face the obviously distressed man.

"Either you let me have a few minutes with her alone to say goodbye or you might as well just kill me right here and now because I'll never do what you ask."

"And if I allow this?" Angelica asked hopefully.

"If you give me 10 minutes with her, I'll do whatever you want. It's all I have left, Angelica…give me this one last request and then I'm all yours." He said with a deep sigh of surrender.

After a moment's thought, Angelica agreed. "Fine, get changed and give us time to get the body into the cellar and then I'll arrange for you to see it. But I swear Hawke, if you think you're going to try something, you'll live, but you'll live to regret it."

"I know, Angelica. Believe me, I know," he said as the men led him away.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke looked at his watch for the third time in as many minutes as he waited for Angelica's men to take him to Caitlin. Thirty-five minutes had passed since they had landed and he knew that if he didn't get to her within the next ten minutes, he could very well lose her for good. Just as he was about yell for his captors, he heard footsteps approaching outside his door.

"Step back from the door, Mr. Hawke" a voice yelled as he heard a key turn in the lock. "I need to see you in the camera before I open it." The room that Hawke had been locked up in was outfitted with cameras so that he could be constantly monitored by Angelica and her staff. The woman was nothing if not thorough.

The man that Angelica had identified as "Charlie" stood in his doorway. "I'm to take you to see the body."

"Well, let's go then," Hawke said as he stepped towards the door knowing that he had precious little time left in which to administer the reviving Epinephrine to Caitlin.

As they approached the door to the room that Caitlin's "body" had been put in, Charlie began to follow Hawke through the doorway.

"Hey, Angelica said I could see her alone!" Hawke said as turned and glared at the larger man.

After a few second stand-off, the man acquiesced and held the door open for Hawke to enter. "Fine, you have ten minutes, no more and if I hear anything suspicious, I'm coming in…got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," Hawke replied as he entered the cold, dark room and closed the door behind him. Seeing Caitlin laid out on the floor before him, he choked up. Seeing her like that was horrifying and a sight that he wasn't sure he would ever be able to get out of his head.

Quickly he knelt down next to her and took her hand in his. It was so cold it frightened him. "See, Caitlin, I told you I'd come for you. Now it's your turn to carry out your part of the bargain. "

Reaching down to her boot, he pulled the Epinephrine pen out and quickly pulled the plunger on the syringe filling it with the life-giving medicine. Gently unzipping the top part of her lilac flight suit that she still wore from earlier that morning, he carefully place the needle over her chest at the spot where Marella had showed him. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exhaled trying to keep his hand steady as he pushed the medicine into Caitlin's heart.

Once he was done, he threw the used syringe into a dark corner of the cellar and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. "C'mon baby," he said as he gently brushed the hair out of her face. "Give me something before I leave, let me know this hasn't all been for nothing."

For several minutes he stared at her and was about to give up when he heard a slight moan and saw her breath catch. Putting his hand over her heart, he could barely feel a faint beating under his palm. "Thank God.," he said. "I knew you could do it…I knew you'd come back to me, " he said as he caressed her cheek.

Hearing Charlie knock on the door indicating it was time to go, Hawke quickly zipped her flight suit back up and gave her one last quick kiss. "It's all up to you now, Caitlin. I'll be waiting." He whispered in her ear as the bodyguard opened the door.

"Let's go, Hawke. Your time is up." Giving her hand one last squeeze, Hawke stood and allowed himself to be led back out the door.

_TBC…._

_A/N: So the end is now near, probably only 1 or 2 more chapters. Thanks so much to everyone for their continued support of this story so far and I hope you enjoy the ending as well, I promise I'll make it worth the read _


	13. Chapter 13

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 13**

Caitlin grimaced as she came to and tried to push herself up to a seated position. _"Man, I feel like I've been hit by a semi-truck!"_ she thought as she shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs. Looking around, she tried to get a feeling for where she was. It was cold and damp and it took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness. There were no windows and the only light that permeated the darkness at all came from under the one door that seemed to be her only exit out of the room.

Without realizing what she was doing, Cait reached up with her right hand and rubbed a spot on her chest right above her heart. Looking down at the spot, it dawned on her that that must have been where Hawke had put the injection. A smile came to her face realizing that their plan had worked. Wherever she was, she knew…no, she FELT… that Hawke was near.

Having no idea how long she had been out, Cait knew there was precious little time to waste. Her head clearing, she remembered the 9mm that she had stowed away in her boot. Reaching down, she pulled it out, thankful that it was still there. Standing slowly, so as not to make herself dizzy, Caitlin cautiously made her way towards the door. Watching for a moment to see if she saw any shadows crossing through the light she gently reached out and tried the knob once she was satisfied that there was no one waiting for her on the other side. To her surprise the knob turned under her touch and the door was unlocked.

"_Well I guess there was no reason to lock a dead woman in a room,"_ she mused as she slowly opened the door, using her pointed gun to lead her out into the hallway. Stopping for a moment to blink away the bright light that now stung her eyes, Caitlin studied her surroundings trying to figure out the best direction to take. To her right was a long hallway with many doors coming off it to both the left and the right. To her left was a stairway leading up. Surmising that the hallway probably just led to more storage rooms like the one she had just come out of, she figured that heading up the stairs and out of what appeared to be the cellar she was in was her best bet. Taking a deep breath, she sent a mental note to Hawke…"_Hang on, Hawke. I'm coming."…._and headed up the steps.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Good news, gentlemen!" Marella's voice and image came across the Airwolf communication panel.

"We could sure use some of that!" Michael said from the engineer's console as he and Dominic raced towards the island Andrew Winters had directed them to in his note. "Don't keep us in suspense, Marella."

Reading from a lab report she had just been given, Marella gladly relayed the information it contained. "The Firm lab has identified the poison that was given to Caitlin. It was Oleander, a poisonous flower indigenous to Southern California. It can be extremely deadly."

"I thought you had good news, Marella." Dominic interrupted from the pilot's seat.

"Actually, Dominic, that works to our favor. The Digoxin that Hawke gave to Caitlin in order to slow her heart rate is also used as an antidote to Oleander poisoning. So, while the dose that Hawke gave her for our purposes was larger than normal, it should also prove to be helpful in reversing the effects of the poison once she's revived."

"Woo Hoo!" Dominic shouted in response. "Our girl's going to be okay then, right?"

"Provided that Hawke was able to get the Epinephrine injected in time…I would say she's got a great chance," Marella answered with a smile.

"Well then we better get moving and get to that island…she's going to need our help to get Hawke out of there. Full turbos, Michael!" Dominic ordered as they headed towards what they hoped was the end of the nightmare they had been living for the past two days.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Approaching the door at the top of the stairs, Caitlin pressed her ear to the cool wood. Hearing nothing on the other side she slowly turned the knob, once again being surprised to feel it turn and unlatch under her touch. _"She is confident, I'll give her that…"_ Cait thought as she realized that Angelica must believe that she had nothing to fear. _"And that might just be Angelica's downfall" _Caitlin thought with a smirk..

Slowly pushing the door open, Cait once again checked her surroundings to find that she was apparently now in a large pantry for a kitchen. Straight ahead she could see yet another door that Caitlin assumed led into the kitchen itself as she could hear voices and things like pots and pans rattling coming from the other side. _"Well now what?"_ she wondered as she looked around the pantry. On the far side, just to the right of the door heading into the kitchen Cait spotted a hook with a long apron and coat and a hat hanging from it. On the floor she also spied a wooden flat filled with fresh mushrooms. _"All those rooms in the basement, they must be growing some of their own produce. I bet those mushrooms were grown down there," _she reasoned as she reached for the clothing items, an idea forming in her head.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Hawke was going crazy not knowing what was happening with Caitlin and feeling helpless. Since returning from the cellar, Angelica had kept him locked in the same room he had been brought to when he had first arrived. Knowing that he was being constantly monitored by video, Hawke couldn't make an attempt to escape without Angelica being alerted. Having no other choice, he knew that he just had to put all of his trust and faith into Caitlin being able to come for him.

Trust and Faith…two things that Hawke had always had very little of until recently. _"Until Caitlin…"_ he realized as he thought about the red-haired, freckle-adorned woman that had captured his heart. Hawke subconsciously smiled as he thought about Cailtin….her infectious laugh, her 1000-watt smile, her tender heart and her strong Texas will. _"If anyone can get me out of here, it's Caitlin" _he thought as he looked out the window that overlooked the cliff and the endless sea beyond that. _" I just wish she didn't have to do it alone."_

As he stared out at the horizon, String cocked his head ever so slightly. "_I'll be damned," _he thought as he recognized a sound that he had long ago given up hope of hearing again. "_I don't know how you did it, Dom, but you got her…you got Airwolf!" _

Realizing that help was on the way, Hawke decided that maybe there was something he could do. He needed to keep Angelica distracted, allowing Cait and Dom time to get their assault plans set. Unfortunately, the best way to do that wasn't a task that Hawke relished the thought of, he just hoped that Cait would understand. Checking himself in the mirror, straightening his shirt and hair, he walked over to one of the monitors and looked straight into the camera and asked to see Angelica. "Tell her I'm ready to see things her way," he said.

_TBC…._


	14. Chapter 14

**SINS OF THE DAUGHTER**

_A/N: I do not own or make any profit off of the Airwolf name or any of the characters involved within. My stories are for entertainment purposes only._

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

**Chapter 14**

"Well, String, I must admit that even I didn't expect you to come around this quickly," Angelica Horn said as she handed the pilot a glass of wine. "Should I be suspicious?"

Since calling for Angelica, Hawke had been led out of the room she had kept him locked in since his arrival at the island and he had been taken to a sitting room in a suite located in the other end of the mansion. The immaculately decorated suite consisted of the sitting area with a fully stocked bar and two sets of French doors…one set leading out to a balcony and the other to a bedroom. Hawke quickly surmised that he was in Angela's personal quarters and that he knew exactly where she hoped he would eventually end up as he glanced towards the bedroom.

"Suspicious? Why?" Hawke answered as he accepted the glass of wine and waited for Angelica to take a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Because Stringfellow Hawke doesn't give up that easily. So what are you up to?" she asked as she seductively ran her finger around the rim of her glass.

"You've been watching me, Angelica. You should know I'm not up to anything." Hawke said with a heavy sigh. "Look, I just know when I've been defeated. You've taken away everything that ever meant anything to me….Caitlin, Dom, Airwolf…", a tear ran down his cheek as he spoke. "I don't like it but I had a choice to make. I could either stay locked up in that room brooding about all that I've lost or I could get on with my life, such as it may be. The only practical decision was to agree to your terms. What other choice did I have?" Hawke stood and walked out to the balcony, looking wistfully into the sky.

"Yes, well you'll have to excuse me if I don't completely trust you yet." Angelica said as she lustfully watched him from where she sat.

Turning around to face her, Hawke leaned against the balcony railing. "Look Angelica…I'm not a man who likes to play games, especially now. Why don't you just tell me exactly what it is you want and we can move on."

Standing up, Angelica placed her wine glass on the table and walked out to Hawke. Reaching out and caressing his cheek, Hawke did his best not to physically flinch at her touch. "I think we both know what it is I want, String. What both of us want…"

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

I've got him! I've got string on the infrared." Michael announced as Dom silently brought Airwolf in as close to the island as he dared without being spotted.

"You sure it's him, Michael?"

"Of course I'm sure, Dom…I've got him on audio as well. It sounds like he's with Angelica Horn and they're on the East Side of the house. Looks like they're out in the open on some type of balcony."

"That's my boy!" Dom said realizing that Hawke had most likely positioned himself in the easiest spot to be detected.

"Should I arm the weapons?" Michael asked as his finger hovered over the controls.

"NO!" Dom declared. "We don't know where Caitlin is and Hawke and Angelica are too close to each other. If we fire now, we may kill all three of them!"

"So what do we do now?" the spy questioned.

"We wait. Let's see what String's up to and keep scanning for Cait. "

"Roger." Michael acknowledged.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

Cait checked her reflection in the bottom of a stainless steel pan that she found in the pantry. She had donned the apron and the coat and tucked most of her hair up under the hat. Her whole appearance would have been laughable if she hadn't known that Hawke's life was at stake.

Placing the gun in the front pocket of the apron she picked up the flat of mushrooms, took a second to compose herself and headed into the kitchen.

"Who asked for the mushrooms?" Cait said in her best Irish lilt as she entered the kitchen from the pantry.

As she had hoped, the kitchen was a nest of activity and only a few eyes even turned her way to acknowledge her.

"C'mon now, I was told we needed mushrooms and fast. Don't tell me I just wasted the last half hour down there in that cold, damp, spooky old cellar for nothing."

Finally, one of the chefs nodded his head towards a sink on the counter. "Put them over there. Ms. Horn has ordered dinner in 20 minutes for her and her guest upstairs and we don't have time for that nonsense, " the man said in an irritated voice. "And then go in back and get changed, we need help serving. If Ms. Horn sees you looking like that, she'll skin us both alive."

"Oh, yes sir!" Caitlin acknowledged as she quickly put the tray down and headed off in the direction the chef had indicated. As Caitlin left, the chef turned to an assistant next to him. "Martha, do you know who that girl was? I didn't recognize her."

"No, sir. She must be one of the new staff," the lady answered before turning back to her own work.

Cailtin ducked around a corner into what was obviously some of the staff's quarters as she quickly removed the coat, apron and hat. Retrieving the gun from the pocket of the apron she placed it where it would be readily accessible in the belt of her flight suit. Looking back down the hallway she saw another staircase heading up to the second floor. _"That chef said Angelica wanted dinner for her and her guest upstairs. I bet that's where Hawke is," _she deduced as she quickly headed for the staircase.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW**

"Dominic, I'm picking up movement on the second floor, down the hall from where Hawke and Angelica are located," Michael announced as he studied the scans on his console. "I think it's Cait, I'm reading traces of the surveillance dust I gave them."

"Thatta girl, Cait!" Dom said as he smiled underneath his helmet. "Keep an eye on her and Hawke, Michael. We need to be ready to go in to pick them up on they're signal."

"On their signal? Dom they don't even know we're here!" Michael responded.

"Oh String knows, believe me, he knows. That boy can feel The Lady's presence, I'm sure of it…just keep your eyes and ears open!" Dom told the spy with confidence.

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW AW**

Hawke quickly dodged Angelica as she leaned in as if to kiss him. "Another glass of wine is what I want," he said as he ducked past her back to the bar inside. "Would you like another one, Angelica?" he asked as he poured his own knowing that he would only be able to avoid the woman for so long.

"Feeling nervous, String? Really, I find that to be so unlike you."

"Not nervous, Angelica, just thirsty. You did keep me locked in that room for hours without so much as a sip of water." Hawke said as he turned to look at the blonde who was still standing on the balcony where he had left her.

Before Angelica could respond there was a knock at the hallway door and a woman's Irish-accented voice announcing that dinner had arrived. Hearing the voice, made Hawke's heart soar and it was all he could do to keep from showing a reaction on his face. Seeing Angelica begin to move he quickly put up his hand as if to motion for her to stay put. "Why don't you stay on the balcony and I'll get the food and bring it out…it's a nice evening," he said as he moved towards the door.

"Just don't try anything funny, String. You get out that door and I promise you, you won't make it to the stairs before my men find you."

"Wouldn't think of it…" he said as he approached the door praying that Caitlin was ready to move as soon as he opened it.

C aitlin stood on the other side of the door, gun drawn. She had heard Hawke's voice through the door and was thankful that he had found a way to let her know that he would be the one opening the door and also letting her know exactly where Angelica would be. Her heart pounded as she heard him approach.

"Now, Cait!" he yelled as he pulled open the door and Cait rushed in gun drawn and pointed directly at Angelica on the balcony in front of her.

"You okay, Hawke?" she asked as she entered, never taking her eyes off the dumbfounded blonde woman in front of her.

"Never better, " he responded as he quickly shut the door behind her and propped a couple of chairs up underneath the doorknobs in an attempt to keep Angelica's bodyguards out as long as possible. "Dom's got The Lady and they're just waiting for us to make our move," he informed Caitlin.

"Now, Dom!" Michael ordered as he monitored the scene going on below him. Wasting no time, Dom moved Airwolf into action, her engines squealing with delight through the air as he turned her in towards the mansion on the cliff before him.

"Give me chain guns and hellfires, Michael. And find me a place to set her down near that balcony where we can get String and Cait!" he said as he set his sights on the back side of the house where he could see Angelica's men starting to scramble.

Hearing the roar of the Airwolf engines behind her, Angelica turned and gasped as she watched the impressive machine rise up from behind the rocks below her. "But I thought…." She started to say.

"You thought wrong, Angelica." Hawke told her as both he and Cait approached her. "Dom's alive and so is Cait. You didn't even get rid of Airwolf when you had the chance. You've lost Angelica."

"I don't lose…not ever!" Angelica yelled as she reeled back around, now holding a gun she had had concealed on her person. It was pointed straight at Hawke.

Without even a second thought, Caitlin pulled the trigger on her 9mm, sending a bullet right into Angelica's heart. The impact caused Angelica to stumble backwards into the railing of the balcony. For a split second she stared directly into Caitlin's eyes before losing her balance and tumbling backwards over the railing to the jagged rocks 50 feet below.

"I win, Angelica. " Caitlin said under her breath as she watched the blonde fall out of sight.

"C'mon, Cait! We've got to get out of here!" Hawke urged as he heard someone trying to break in the door to the bedroom. He could still hear Dom doing the best he could to keep the others at bay outside but he knew Dom couldn't use Airwolf's weapons too near Cait and Hawke for fear of hitting them.

"There's a fire escape ladder outside the bedroom window. If we can get to the roof, Dom can pick us up!" he explained as he practically drug Cait towards the bedroom.

"Dom!, They're headed for the roof!" Michael announced as he followed Hawke and Cait on his monitors.

Laying down a quick barrage of chain gun fire on the ground below, Dom quickly headed Airwolf for the roof. Within minutes, Cait and Hawke were boarding the aircraft, much to the chagrin of those below. "I've never been so glad to see two people in my life!" said Dom as he helped Cait and Hawke into Airwolf.

"Me either, Dom, but now isn't the time for reunions. Give me all the weapons you've got left and let's make sure no one associated with Horn ever bothers us again!" Hawke yelled as he took control of Airwolf and swung her around to face the structures in front of him. Releasing everything he had, he blew up every building, vehicle and anything that looked like it might move on the island.

Once finished, he sat back, raised the visor on his helmet and simply said…"Let's go home."

**AWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAW AWAW**

_Several days later…._

Hawke and Cait stood on the porch of Hawke's cabin waving goodbye to Dom as he lifted off from the pier in the Santini air helicopter. The three had all spent the last several days at the cabin together just recuperating and spending time together after all that had happened over the last several weeks. There hadn't been a lot of talk of the events that had happened with either John or Angelica Horn, it was just time spent together, knowing that each one was there for the other - each one knowing how close they had come to losing the other and feeling comfort in knowing they had all come back together and stronger.

As the helicopter flew out of sight, the cry of the resident eagle that Hawke so often serenaded with his cello pierced the air. "I used to think that the cry of that eagle was the loneliest sound I'd ever heard," Caitlin said as she watched the majestic bird circle over the cabin out towards the lake.

"Used to?" Hawke asked as he stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around Caitlin's waist.

"Yeah., but now it's like he's welcoming me home." Cait said as she turned in Hawke's arms so that she was facing him. "I am home, aren't I Hawke?" she asked as she gazed into his steely blue eyes. Since coming back, Caitlin had been nowhere but the cabin but Hawke had said nothing to indicate how long he had wanted her to stay.

"Yes, baby, you're home." He said as he reached up and framed her face in his hands. Tilting his head, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. As they parted he looked her in the eyes and sighed. "And because of you Caitlin, so am I."

**THE END!**

_A/N: And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. I have to say this is the longest story I've ever done so I hope it held up well. The muse is quite tired but hopefully she'll have something else to offer in the very near future. Thanks for all of the reviews, follows and favorites. They make my day _


End file.
